Movie Night
by LaraAelric
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine Chloe with her head in Aubrey's lap and Aubrey running her fingers through Chloe's hair until Chloe falls asleep with a contented look on her face" One-Shot.


**Prompt (from Anonymous): Imagine Chloe with her head in Aubrey's lap and Aubrey running her fingers through Chloe's hair until Chloe falls asleep with a contented look on her face.**

"Chlo', it's going to be difficult to watch the movie from that angle," Aubrey commented wryly, glancing down at the redhead who had just flopped down onto the couch and immediately made herself comfortable by resting her head in her lap.

"I can see it just fine," Chloe responded stubbornly, craning her head to the side to prove her words true.

Aubrey smirked, unable to resist one more jab. "That can't be comfortable." But even as she spoke, her arm maneuvered to gently drape across Chloe's abdomen, falling into the indent formed by hips and thin pajama pants. The move would effectively keep the redhead from sitting up without the addition of force, and they both knew it.

Though Chloe kept her face angled towards the television, Aubrey could see her cheeks crinkling with the smile undoubtedly crossing her face. "It's wonderful. You should try it some time," she retorted, shaking her head in emphasis and merging deeper into the loose fabric of Aubrey's pants.

Her smirk grew. "Lay in my own lap?" she commented, her remaining hand reaching up and instinctively beginning to push back strands of red hair that had fallen over Chloe's eyes. "I'm flexible, but not quite that much."

Chloe snorted in laughter, but followed the sound with a 'shhh'. "The movie's starting!" she announced, the words clearly chosen to once again go against the blonde's first comment. Sure enough, the lights on the television began to flicker as the movie's title flashed across the screen. Knowing Chloe's rules of movie-watching well (you didn't speak during the movie, ever) Aubrey fell silent.

The picture on the screen was one they had mutually expressed interest in seeing, but between chaotic work schedules and last-minute cases, a trip to the theater had been out of the question. Rather than letting the desire fall to the wayside, Chloe had suggested making a date out of it to mark the occasion of its DVD release. Aubrey had successfully cleared a night on her calendar, and that led them to their current position on the couch.

For all that she had wanted to see the movie, however, her gaze kept falling downward to the girl laying across her lap. A secret smile graced her features, one that usually came out when Chloe wasn't looking; after all, it would be too out of character for Aubrey to be caught staring so dreamily at anyone, even if that person in question _was _the girl of her dreams.

Having run out of stray hairs to push back into place, Aubrey's fingers had resorted to lazily treading across the top of Chloe's head, down to the base of her neck before lifting in order to return to the top and start again. Judging from the quiet hum filling the air, Chloe was enjoying the attention.

A flash from the television briefly brought her attention back to the screen. She had missed what had caused the chaotic running down a dirt road, but it must not have been_ too_ noteworthy or she would have seen Chloe react to it (usually through bodily tensing, wanting to call out to the characters on screen but stubbornly refusing to break her own rule).

Her fingers kept up their attentions on her girlfriend as her eyes continued watching the screen. It wasn't until something noteworthy actually _did_ happen that it occurred to her Chloe was being abnormally silent - rules against speaking aside. Glancing down, she leaned forward just enough to get a glimpse of Chloe's face.

Rather than staring wide-eyed at the screen, Chloe's eyes were shut. Further examination and the discovery of deep, steady breaths proved that at some point during the movie, her girlfriend had actually fallen asleep.

That on its own brought out another secret smile from the blonde, but what kept it there for the rest of the movie was the look of absolute contentment on Chloe's sleeping face.

It appeared they were going to have to reschedule their movie date.

Aubrey didn't mind that one bit.


End file.
